For Good
by hi-senshi
Summary: Oneshot. Final goodbyes are never easy.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

**A/N:** I suppose everyone has their version of the way Inuyasha should end. Well, I have several and this is not the one I prefer. But this is the one that makes for a beautiful work of art…and it is the most realistic. Sadly enough. Anyway, I of course got the idea from the song "For Good" from the musical Wicked. The song makes me cry every time I hear it, and I'm not kidding it's a powerful song. Anyway, what if it were Kagome and Inuyasha saying goodbye and they knew it would be the last time? A little cheesy, perhaps, but hey, it's my first real one-shot. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope it doesn't seem _too_ rushed. I did my best to slow down, but I wanted to get the idea down and out here. Oh well. So here it goes, enjoy!

**For Good**

Kagome stood alone atop the hill beside the well. Inuyasha was still in the village waiting for her to return. Sango had returned to her village with the newly freed Kohaku. Miroku had accompanied them. And Shippo…oh how he had grown. He had left them days before to set a new life for himself. _Everyone has gone on with their lives. I suppose I should, too._ She clutched her hand over her chest, the completed Shikon Jewel held in it. She prayed over the jewel, fusing the final pieces together that they had won from Naraku. The jewel felt so cold in her warm hands.

From the well, Kagome could feel a strong power, almost as if something from within it was calling her, drawing her towards it. It was much like the one she had felt so long ago that drew her to the well the day she met Inuyasha. Oh how long ago that seemed now…she had been called here for a purpose, and now that purpose had been served. Destiny was calling her home, and she knew it. She fought the tears, gripping tight to the jewel that she would be handing over to Inuyasha soon. He was the only one left with her now, and he soon would be a full youkai.

The quest was over.

She had always known it would not last forever, but now that it was over, it seemed so impossible. She knew she had to return to her time…she could not continue living 500 years before she was even born. Wishing she could just forget all logic and wisdom, she dreamed of staying in the feudal ear forever with Inuyasha. Or he with her in her time. But could that ever work out?

A tear drop rolled off her cheek, plopping onto her quivering hand. She opened her tired fingers, looking over the flawless jewel.

It was not anything new. They had often discussed her returning home after everything was over. They knew it was coming. And so had she…at least she thought she had known it was coming. But why did it have to feel so impossible to do now?

"Kagome?"

She flung around, throwing the tears from her face. "Inuyasha! I said just a minute! Can't you give me any peace? I was thinking things over."

"You've been out here all evening. I was beginning to worry about you…the sun's nearly set!"

She looked to the west and sure enough, it had already hit the horizon. She dropped her head. "Right. Sorry." But she did not move from where she stood.

He seemed a bit hesitant to disturb her, but he could not stand it anymore. "Are you finished with the jewel?"

She looked back down at the lavender orb. "Oh! Yes…" she held her hand out to him, not moving her feet. "Here. Sorry."

Approaching her, he took the jewel from her shaking hands. He held the jewel, a wonderful feeling of accomplishment spreading over his body. "Thank you."

She shrugged a sad smile, turning her back to him, looking back up at the darkening sky. "It's yours now." Her cheerful tone could not hide the sadness behind her words. "We've worked really hard for it, and now it's time for you to get what you've always wanted."

His shoulders drooped a little bit, hearing her tone. But he looked down at the jewel and smirked.

_Finally! A way for me to become full demon at last!_

"I mean it," he said, looking back up at her. "I mean it when I say 'thank you.' I could never tell you how much your help has meant to me." He paused, and she turned her head slightly, waiting for him to continue. "Kagome…"

She turned quickly and faced him. "You really are going to become a full youkai?" He could not tell whether she was asking to verify or to question his intentions like she had always done before.

"Yes…that's why I've been after the jewel all this time." Even though, every word he said to her made him want to be a demon less and less.

She smiled again, looking at the ground, then back at him. "Good." He was surprised that she did not try to convince him to reconsider. She always had before…why was she changing now? "I want you to be happy. I hope being a youkai is everything you wanted it to be, I really do." She was surprised at how sincere she was.

"You really don't mind?"

"I'm going home, Inuyasha."

As if the reality was hitting him for the first time, he sank back in a sudden silence, keeping his downcast gaze on the jewel.

"You want to be a demon and I do not want to stand in your way. Please try to understand why I must return home."

He suddenly shot his gaze back to her, a look of determination in his eyes. "What if I were to use the jewel to become human…maybe then you could stay!" he said in a crazy attempt to stop her from leaving. True it was not exactly what he wanted to do, but how could he live without her by his side? He looked back down at the jewel.

"No, Inuyasha. I can't continue living here, you know that. We've talked about it so many times before. Our desires for the future keep us apart, as well as the time that separates us. I have a life waiting for me in my time, and you have the answer to all your dreams in the palm of your hands. Both of us can get what we want."

He nodded, lifting his gaze from the jewel to her. Their gazes locked, and for a short eternity they remained still and silent. "I know," he said finally. "The future is waiting for you."

She smiled sadly at him again, and he tore his eyes away from her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were so hard to form. "Besides, you can always wish Kikyou back." The words fell like lead from her lips, shaking the ground around them, awakening Inuyasha from his trance.

"I am going to be a youkai," he said, the words sounding a little snappy.

She smiled again. "I hope you're happy."

He looked into her eyes again. The pain reflected in her eyes made him want to cry until he finally replied sincerely, "You too." Every inch of him seemed to droop as he lowered his head, turning his side to her. He clinched the jewel in one of his hands and looked up at the deep navy sky, the sun rays slowly dimming behind the trees. "I just can't believe you're really leaving me…" the words came out before he could stop them. He could hardly help it, though. It was how he felt. He had always known she was going to leave, in fact at one time, he had _hoped_ she was going to leave when the jewel was complete. How had things changed so much? How had _he_ changed so much?

"You know, something people say a lot in my time is that everything happens for a reason. Like when some terrible accident happens and people die, those who are affected always say 'Well, we know it happened for a reason. Something good will come out of it.'" She turned sideway, facing the same direction he had turned, looking ahead into the forest. "Or like when people will get married they'll always be like 'I knew I met him that day on the subway for a reason…' It's said that fate brings people into out lives that will lead us to a better place than we were before. Like every person we meet helps us grow just a little bit more and that it was all planned from the beginning. I think that sometimes people say it as an excuse, like they're too afraid of accidents to admit that sometimes things just _happen_. I don't know if I believe in all that stuff about fate they always talk about, but I do know one thing, Inuyasha." She turned her head as he did his until their eyes met again. "My meeting you was not coincidence."

He lowered his head, trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping onto his face. His cheeks began to heat up…he could feel it. And was that lump in his throat?

"I've learned so much from you and from everyone in this time. After everything we've been through together…I really know that I have grown because of you. I'm different than I was before I fell through that well. All these trials of courage, of strength, of loyalty…of love. Because of all of it…I've been changed for good." Kagome smiled at him, and this time with less sadness. "So I thank you for leading me to this higher place. I really could not be who I am today if it wasn't for you." She was surprised to find her eyes dry.

Inuyasha quickly glanced away, feeling that it was his turn to say something. "Well, I'm not nearly that poetic…"

She laughed and it melted his heart to hear that sound again.

"But I guess after today…we might never see each other again. Not in this lifetime. So let me get this out before I can't…"

The smile left her face, but she did not feel nearly as sad.

"Before you go, Kagome…" he paused. "So much of what I've learned…so much of the things I've done…is only because of you…" he looked away in embarrassment. He could hardly believe he was saying this to her, but he knew if not now, then never. "You're the one who kept me going all this time. I want you to know that. I've grown stronger and stuff, sure…but it's only because I had you there…to protect." They had made eye contact again.

Kagome held back the tears, but this time, tears of happiness?

"This may be the last time I get to see you disappear down that well, but I guess I'll never forget what it felt like to have you by my side. In a way…I'll always keep you here." He looked away once more, perhaps this time because he did not want her to see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "So whatever life is like for us once we're apart, I hope we're both happy. I want you to live a good life back in your home and think of me only with a smile, never a tear…because that's how I'll remember you. Because just by being here…you've change my life forever. And I'll never forget everything that you've done. Not in a million years. I…" he choked back the painful lump that was building in his throat.

Kagome did not have the strength to hold them back anymore, and let out one sob, dropping her face into her hands. Inuyasha shot to her side in concern, feeling horrible,

"No! No! I didn't want to make you cry!"

She turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Inuyasha! I love you so much you just don't understand!"

At first, he was too shocked to even return the embrace.

"You stupid, stupid boy. That was the most wonderful thing you've ever said!" she cried into his shoulder.

He finally wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight. Why had he waited until now to tell her these things? Was it because he had been scared? Had he been saving it for later? _I guess I didn't realize there would come a time when there wouldn't be a later. This is the last time I'll ever hold her…the last time I'll ever be surrounded by her scent. The last time…_

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

She pulled back, looking her in the face. "What do you have to be sorry for, baka?"

He smiled slightly. "For all those times…all those times I didn't say I'm sorry."

With a strained laugh, she fell back into him. "Me too. I guess we've both done our share of stupid things."

"Taking off without telling me," he began listing.

"Not trusting me."

"Slapping me in the middle of the night."

"Getting jealous of Kouga."

"Getting jealous of Kikyou."

"I had every right."

"I suppose…"

"Putting me in danger."

"Not listening to me when I told you to stay away."

"Breaking my alarm clock."

"I apologized for that."

"True…"

"Sitting me so many times I couldn't move…"

Kagome pulled out of his embrace. "Which reminds me…."

"Huh?" Inuyasha squealed, taking a step back in fear.

With a smile on her face, she reached over his shoulders and took hold of the rosary, lifting it over his head. Thoroughly surprised, he stared for a moment at the necklace that lay in a bundle in her cupped hands.

"No more 'sit boys.' I guess you'll be happy for that."

"You mean it?"

She smiled, handing him the necklace. "Won't do any good anyway once I'm gone."

His smile vanished as he took the rosary from her hands. "Yeah…" He stared at it for a minute. _Won't do any good…_ He smiled and slipped it back over his head. "That's right. It won't. So I'd rather keep it on, if you don't mind."

A smile spread over her face and she nodded, delighted. "Of course you can keep it on. It's kind of weird seeing you without it." The smile left as quickly as it had come and Kagome put a hand to her head, glancing sideways over at the well. It was pulling her in; she could feel it.

After a prolonged silence, Inuyasha turned to her again. "I guess none of those stupid things matter anymore, do they?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I guess not…" _It's too bad we didn't understand before._

"Fate…" Inuyasha murmured quietly, as if contemplating its sound. "You're sure there's not such thing?"

Kagome thought for a second. "I was…at one time. But now, I'm not quite so sure."

"Well, I don't really even know what it is, but if it is what brought you here to me…then I believe in it."

She gushed with happiness at his remark, her cheeks growing pink. The comment had been so innocent, yet it meant so much that Kagome was sure she would never forget it.

The sun set completely out of sight, and the sky darkened even more. Stars were appearing.

"That is one thing I'll miss," she said, looking up at the sky.

"What?"

"All the stars. You can't see this many in my time. Too much city light. Too much smog." Things you never had in the feudal era…

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, then down at the grass, getting an idea. "Come here," he said, walking away from her a few feet. She looked over at him.

"What?"

He sat down on the cold grass, feeling around for rocks before lying down completely. He folded his hands behind his head and looked over at Kagome, who had yet to move. "Come on!" he urged. "It's your last night here. Let's go star gazing…one more time."

Feeling the sudden need to cry again, Kagome covered it with a smile and walked over, laying down in the grass beside him. They looked up at the stars as they popped out in the navy sky. A shooting star flew across their line of vision.

"A shooting star!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome smiled, looking over at him. His eyes were closed, and she could have sworn he was making a wish.

"I thought you didn't do things like that, Inuyasha."

He smiled. "A lot of things have changed, haven't they?" he replied, a little smartly.

They laid there for a good long time, not talking, simply enjoying the last of each other's presence. The silence between them was comforting, and Kagome felt that their lack of need to be speaking all the time was nothing but a step forward in their relationship. The relationship that would soon be over.

_Why couldn't we have taken this step before…_ she wondered painfully.

From behind them, the well sat like a silent black hole, drawing Kagome toward it. She sat up, putting a hand to her head. It felt as if her soul was slowly being pulled from her body in the feudal era and through the well, back to its own time. Her sudden movement startled Inuyasha, who sat up and was immediately at her side.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

She broke into a silent sob, dropping her head onto his shoulder. "I can't stay!" she cried. "I have to go…I have to return to my time."

He wrapped an arm around her, whispering to her in an attempt to bring comfort. He felt their time together drawing to a close, and it hurt more than ever. She threw her arms around him one last time before pulling back. "I'm sorry…" she murmured, turning toward the well.

He shook his head, jumping up after her. As she reached down to grab her large yellow backpack, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his arms, his lips meeting hers. She whimpered, melting into him, her hot tears burning like fire as the rolled down her cheeks.

The pull of the well grew stronger and she pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace, backing toward the well. "Oh Inuyasha…" she cried.

Giving up on every ounce of control he had practiced thus far, Inuyasha clinched his fists, certain that if he gripped the jewel much harder it would burst again, tears welling in his eyes. "I love you, Kagome. Damn it! I love you!"

Through her sobs, she smiled. "I always wanted to hear you say it…"

He smiled back, ignoring the tear that rolled down his cheek. "I never knew I could."

"I did…"

_You've changed me so much, Kagome. I don't know how, but you have. I'll never be the same after knowing you…after loving you._

He met her for one final hug as she leaned against the edge of the well. "Never forget me…" he whispered.

She almost laughed. "How could I?"

Taking her hand, he helped her over the edge of the well, sitting so that her feet hung over the inside. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

He seemed to have regained some control, his face dry. "Goodbye, Kagome."

"Tell Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara goodbye again for me."

He smiled and nodded. "I will."

With one final smile, she leaped back down the well, disappearing into the darkness that was the future. Inuyasha watched the darkness for a long time before turning away and plopping onto the ground, leaning his back against the well. _I know I am this Inuyasha…the one I am now…only because I knew you, Kagome. Only because I loved you. _

_I love you, and I always will._


End file.
